Empty Promise
by Yuki's Secret Crush
Summary: It had been years since I had gone to see him after I sealed the well. Now I was back and he crushed my heart. Can I bear to see him again? KagxInu with lots of drama.


**A/N: I wrote this for fun. I was terribly bored…**

**Empty Promise**

It was a promise he made me. It was exactly a year after Kikyo died in his arms. One day, I took him out for a walk in the forest where we first met. I took him to the tree that once held his immobile form. I told him that he would need some time to himself after what has happened. I forced him to agree to not come and get me from the other side of the well that linked us. It took a few of the magic word (I dare not say it, just in case) but he finally agreed. He watched as I walked to the well and sat on the edge. I heard him come and sit by me. He hugged me tightly before whispering in my ear that he would wait. I didn't get the chance to say anything because he was gone and I toppled backwards into the empty well.

I wanted to return to him every waking moment but I was afraid of hurting him more by reminding him that Kikyo was gone. I focused intently on my studies and was forced into a few dates with Hojo by blackmail. I concentrated until my eyes couldn't stay open anymore. Thinking about him always made me cry. When my friends first asked about Inuyasha, my mysterious boyfriend, I faked a smile and told them that I let him have some time to think about who he really is. A sentimental, but rough boy, who got upset by the littlest things or a silent and brooding man who would never reveal his heart. They left me alone after that. However, that night I cried myself to sleep, alone and no open window with a half demon there. I stayed for a year exactly from the day he promised me.

My whole family saw me off and my grandpa swore not to make up another excuse for dates. I had worked till I finally caught up and graduated with everyone. As soon as I finished high school, Hojo proposed to me. I kindly said no and pointed out a few girls he might be interested in; one of which was a fanatic over herbal tea. I avoided the tears now as I hopped over the low wall surrounding the waterless well.

I pulled myself up and looked around me in utter ommotionsnt. No Inuyasha came for me. I waited there by the well for an hour before giving up on him coming and headed for the huge tree; somehow it gave me comfort. I stumbled along the familiar trail and, as I drew closer, a sharp squeal of ommotions came from the area where the tree was. I snuck up silently to a scene that crushed my throbbing, hoping heart.

Two half demons played at the base of a wide tree with a soft scar of Inuyasha's back. They both looked my age and I recognized the grinning dog half demon who smiled happily, chasing a cat half demon and trying to grab her teasing, silky black tail. I watched as he tackled her lightly and caught her giggling mouth in a soft kiss. I heard his long missed voice grumble what I could only hope to hear. 'I love you.'

I felt hot tears stream down my bright red cheeks to fall to the forest floor. Not wanting to see any more, I ran away, not caring if I made any noise. I knew he wouldn't follow me; he had someone else to protect. I didn't stop until I was standing at the well and something lurched within my heart. Did I really want to leave? Or should I pretend that nothing ever happened between Inuyasha and I? Softly, I put my hand on the rough wood of the well. At that moment, I heard the rustle of the bushes. I didn't look but his familiar scent was there.

"Kagome?" His voice sent me over the edge and I jumped into the well. "Kagome!" Black surrounded me as more hot tears fell into the nothingness of time travel. As quick as I could, I scrambled up the ladder in the well and put boards across the top. I nailed the well shut.

When I was finished I hastily scribbled a charm and put it on top of the boards.

It was then that I turned my back on him and his world. He had someone else to hurt and be amused by; he never needed me. I was lost in my thoughts that it was a while before the banging and yelling on the boards. "Kagome!" I heard him yell.

I leaned up close and whispered through a small crack in between two thick boards. "Go home, Inuyasha; you lost me. Now I sealed the well and I will never see you or be hurt again." I left, ignoring the banging on the well boards. I was half way out the door before I muttered, "Sit" and shut the door behind me.

Two years passed before I removed the seal and the boards. The empty well was dark and there was only dirt at the bottom. I climbed down the ladder, not allowing myself to go to the past. At the bottom, there was footprints that I knew belonged to Inuyasha. By the looks of it, he had pranced around angrily before he had gone back to his world. I never belonged by his side and the cat demon proved my nonexistent relationship with him. I cryed over him again.

I knew what I had to do. The spirtitual powers I had repressed for so long gather in my hands. The next moment, I was hurtling though space and time to the bone eaters' well in the other world. I climbed up the steps that had been placed on the side of the wall. I didn't remember them and figured that someone had been waiting for me to come back. I climbed up the sanded stepstools and pulled myself over the low wall. It was much easier when I didn't have my giant backpack.

The path I walked along was memorized in my head. Over the hill, a small hill sat, cozy and warm, just as I remembered. But something was different; no one was working out in the fields of rice patties. I trudged along the grassy paths of the small village and stopped at what I knew to be Kaede's hut. Low voices whispered inside and I hesitantly knocked on the side of the building by the mat before peeking into the room.

In the center, a fire roared and a young man I didn't recognize sat by the flames. Somehow, his teal eyes and pointed ears was familiar. He was about the age of my brother. In the back, Sango leaned against the wall, sleeping. Miroku laid down on a nearby mat. They both looked worn and exhausted. He was missing though…

"Kagome?" The young man asked, delight coating his questioning voice. I watched as he wagged his tail which was long and sleek. The child must have seen my confusion because he pulled a leaf from his pocket and placed it on his head. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, my perfect copy stood in his place. Another bit of smoke and he was back to normal, tucking the leaf away.

"Shippo?" I asked. His bright eyes lit up and he ran over to me and gave me a gentle hug by demon standards. It had been years since I had seen him and he had grown quite a bit. From all of the ommotion, both Sango and Miroku woke up groggily. When they saw me, they each gave me a tight hug and Miroku didn't try anything.

"Kagome!" Sango started to cry. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She hugged me again, to make sure I was really there. We broke away and Shippo looked at me with a sad face.

"Shippo," I asked. "What's wrong?" He lowered his head and started to cry softly.

"I'm to big to fit on your shoulder now!" Shippo burst out sobbing loudly and I tried to comfort him. After a few minutes, he stopped crying when I found a small candy in my pocket. He now slept next to Kirara, muttering peacefully. It was just like old times, before he broke my soul.

"Sango, where is Inuyasha?" I whispered to her while she cooked a stew for dinner. Miroku was out doing who knows what. It would but be best if we didn't think about it…

**A/N I left a cliffy! Review if you want me to continue. It's just one click away!**


End file.
